


narcoleptic insomniac

by sproson_ya



Series: What Red Feels Like [1]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Bird/Human Hybrids, M/M, a hint of angst, attempted comfort, p short and put in two chapters lmao sorry, two not so sweet boyfriends trying to be sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproson_ya/pseuds/sproson_ya
Summary: Children‘s laughter started filling his mind. Children‘s faces smiled up at him, hugged his legs and told him about their day as he came back from work late in the evening. They ran around in circles, stumbled over their own feet while still laughing happily and carefree.Suddenly, there was a fire.





	1. ; a nightmare without sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> KaijinKyn & I have this AU together and it's our baby.

„Hitori?“, a deep voice spoke up softly as a hand was placed gently on the trembling back before him.  
The voice belonged to Shuu, previously known as Souma while the trembling back belonged to Hitori, Shuu‘s boyfriend, and moral support.  
Shuu was known to be the one to never sleep while Hitori was known to be never quite awake.  
Together they made a couple of an insomniac and a narcoleptic - yes, _it was just as romantic as it sounded._

Though this night was a bit different from the usual and the roles were swapped. While Shuu was fast asleep,  
admittingly after not resting for three days straight and only keeping himself awake on coffee, Hitori couldn‘t close his eyes.  
On regular days he didn‘t even have to do that, being able to sleep even with his eyes open just fine!  
Staring up at the ceiling, turning in bed, trying to hide his face in his boyfriend‘s back   
( even resorting to counting the feathers on Shuu‘s wings ),  
before giving up and sitting up, Hitori ended up hugging his knees close to his chest and focusing on the only light in the room –  
the moonlight that found it‘s way to shine through the curtains that weren‘t pulled closed completely.

_Children‘s laughter started filling his mind. Children‘s faces smiled up at him, hugged his legs and told him about their day as he came back from work late in the evening.  
They ran around in circles, stumbled over their own feet while still laughing happily and carefree._

Suddenly, there was a fire. 

_The heat made it hard to breathe, children‘s laughter turned into screams and cries. Hitori tried to run,  
tried to find his siblings and save them but where ever he ran he only ever found corpses, over corpses, over corpses… **blood on his own hands.** _

A gasp escaped his lips and with a jolt that went through his whole body, the brunette felt how his breathing hitched,  
getting heavier and heavier. „I didn‘t do this..“, he whispered. „I am in fault but I didn‘t do this…“  
And that‘s when his boyfriend spoke up to him, waking him. Hitori didn‘t even realize when he fell asleep.  
Clearly, his mind was just tired and played a trick on him, but when did he fall asleep?  
„I‘m okay.. sorry for waking you… I just can‘t sleep I guess..“ Hitori looked over to his boyfriend,  
trying to make out a face in the dark of their shared bedroom and smiling even though he knew Shuu wouldn‘t be able to see it.

„Can‘t sleep?“ This seemed to catch Shuu‘s attention and he sat up moving his hand down a little, to rub circles into Hitori‘s lower back.  
„It‘s just.. the kids you know…“,Hitori replied, wrapping his arms a little more around himself, in an attempt to hold onto _something._  
It‘s been so many years and he was still followed by their ghosts. Not quite literally but thanks to his mind never being quite awake, he saw them a lot.  


„What time is it?“, the quail asked while still trying to calm his racing heartbeat.

At his boyfriend‘s question, Shuu reached out to grab his glasses from the nightstand before giving the clock standing next to them a look.  
It took him a little moment of trying to focus on the red glowing numbers before he answered; „2:42... we have about three more hours before the sun rises.“  
„Ah.. you probably won‘t go back to sleep then, right? I‘m sorry I woke you up… you haven‘t slept for days and here I-“ Shuu‘s hand found it‘s way back on Hitori‘s back and Hitori relaxed into the minimal but still comforting touch with a sigh. „You‘re soaking wet, Hitori. I would treasure it if you‘d stop worrying about me and get a change of clothes… I‘ll bring you a glass of water.“

„But .. you - I can do it on my own, please try to go back to sleep, Souma!“  
But Hitori‘s cry didn‘t hold the partridge back. He stood up anyway, stumbled his way over to the light switch and the room was illuminated in a warm light.  
„Will you be alright for a minute?“ Hitori nodded. „I‘ll be right back.“ Hitori nodded. „ I love you. “ Hitori nodded before snorting which gave Shuu a reason to smile. 

„Hurry up.“


	2. CHAPTER TWO; a love without touch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Do you want me to read you to sleep?“  
> „Don‘t mock me ,Souma.“  
> „Once upon a time - “  
> „Soumaa, “, Hitori chuckled and dug his face deeper into the pillow. „Soumaaa… Sou m a…. “ He turned his head and looked up at his boyfriend, who‘s face was suddenly closer to his than expected, making him blush.

Once Shuu left the room, leaving the door a crack open,   
Hitori decided to follow his boyfriend‘s advice now that he felt the fabric of his shirt sticking to his body.  
Jumping off the shared bed, he made his way to the closet that he also shared with Shuu.   
It was huge, wooden, just like all the other furniture in their bedroom giving it a somewhat nostalgic feeling.   
It always left the quail wondering if Shuu himself bought all of his furniture, or if he already bought the house with it?   
Seemingly useless little wonderings that only 45-year-old mothers of three children would think about, really.

It took Hitori a little second of hesitation before he opened Shuu‘s side of the closet, and he instantly found himself comforted by Shuu‘s smell.   
If he remembered correctly the partridge had a few loose shirts that he never wore so he wouldn‘t miss one, right?   
Hitori had more than enough clothes to sleep in but the temptation was too hard to resist!

Exactly two minutes later, Shuu was already back with the promised glass of water and handed it over to Hitori who just finished changing into a too familiar shirt.   
„Stealing my clothes I see.“ Hitori chuckled before taking a sip from the glass. „It‘s too big on you anyway…“   
A weak attempt of an excuse but Shuu would let it slide. _This time._  
„Do you think you‘ll be able to get back to sleep?“   
Shuu asked stumbling back to bed, his leg was behaving oddly again so he might as well try to get some rest by Hitori‘s side.

Finishing his glass and walking back to his side of the bed, switching the lights off on the way,   
Hitori placed the glass on the nightstand. „ I‘m not sure... I surprisingly don't feel tired at all… ahh,   
if only I was like this when teaching class!“ , with a whine, Hitori dropped back into bed face first, spreading his wings and groaning into his pillow. 

„Do you want me to read you to sleep?“  
„Don‘t mock me ,Souma.“  
„Once upon a time - “  
„Soumaa, “, Hitori chuckled and dug his face deeper into the pillow.   
„Soumaaa… Sou m a…. “ He turned his head and looked up at his boyfriend, who‘s face was suddenly closer to his than expected, making him blush.   
The moonlight was back to being the only source of light in their room but sadly not quite enough to illuminate the face Hitori was so in love with.

„Did you make any progress with your research?“ A soft sound in agreement came from the partridge.   
„I‘m close to finishing the formula.“  
Hitori frowned a little, even though knowing that Shuu wouldn‘t see it.   
„Does that mean you.. will leave for a meeting soon?“ Another sound in agreement.   
„But that also means that I will get paid.“  
„Nice. Means we can afford another car then, that neither of us will be able to use.“   
„Are you sassing my reward for months of hard work?“

Silence. Hitori blinked a few times at Shuu and Shuu continued staring at Hitori.

„It‘s alright.“, Shuu broke the silence first, unusual for him. „Do you feel better?“   
Damn it, he wasn‘t good in this whole comfort and cheering up thing.   
He wished he could hold Hitori close and kiss him gently but he didn‘t know if that was appropriate. He didn‘t know! He didn‘t know! 

Thank god Hitori knew, he always knew. So he kissed Shuu quick, a small peck on his lover‘s lips, placing a hand on his chest.   
„Heh.. yes I do… sorry again for waking you… and sorry for sassing you…. I am thankful for everything you do for us.   
I guess I am just… emotionally worn out… thank you for being here with me.

I love you a lot.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand here is my first fanfiction in English. what a time to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
